


God Is A Woman

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: How about a kiss on the lips?





	God Is A Woman

Rick isn’t sure what to expect, just knows that Beth advised him to meet her in her bedroom after dinner.

He’s currently sitting on her bed, hands in his lap as he awaits Beth’s arrival.

They’ve been doing this dance now for weeks, flirting here and there, but nothing has materialized from it thus far. Rick doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but it’s not often these days a beautiful woman invites you up to her room. With walkers a constant presence, and all of the work that has to be done at Alexandria, Rick has little if any time for frivolities – though he can always make an exception for Beth.

Five minutes pass, and ten more after, and Rick begins to wonder if she’s playing some sort of cruel prank on him, although deep down he knows the girl would never do such a thing. There isn’t a cruel bone to be had in her body, that he’s certain of.

Just as he’s contemplating packing up and leaving to go search for her there’s a soft knock on the door. Rick coughs slightly, suddenly nervous, and rubs both hands together before calling her to enter.

It’s a bit silly, telling Beth she can come into her own room, but all jokes fall from his mind the moment she enters, wearing nothing more than one of Rick’s own button-ups.

There’s a glint in her eyes and Rick notices soon after, his handcuffs in her hands. His body tenses just as suddenly, blood flowing south at an embarrassing rate.

“Rick, just the man I’ve been lookin’ for.” There’s a teasing hint to her words and Rick’s cock jumps in his pants at the tone.

Choosing to play coy for the moment, Rick hitches his brows together inquisitively. “Why, little Beth Greene, you been playin’ dress up again?”

The blonde chuckles charmingly, stepping closer. “Thought I’d give your shirt a go,” she offers, pausing to smell the collar of the fabric. Her eyes briefly close, absorbing Rick’s scent, and his patience quickly begins to wear thin. He wants the beauty standing before him. And he’s almost certain she wants him, too.

Eventually her eyes open back up, wide and blue and doe-eyed, and she bats those big eyelashes of hers in his direction. “I wanna play a little game, Rick. You like games, don’t you?”

Not particularly, he thinks to himself. Not right now, with the way his cock is already bulging in his pants. Still, he humors her, smirking slightly. “What did you have in mind, Beth?”

She grins, wiggling the cuffs with her fingers. “Give me your hands and find out.”

Rick, curious as ever, offers up his hands. He’s surprised but delighted when she pushes him back onto the bed, straddling his waist. Beth licks at her lips, admiring Rick’s already flushed face, before grabbing his arms and lifting them up. She cuffs him around the bed frame, pausing to check and make sure they’re just tight enough.

Rick shivers beneath her touch. As far as sex goes, he’ll be first to admit he’s always been pretty vanilla in bed. The thought of shaking things up a bit, especially with someone as beautiful and sexy as Beth, has his heart rate increasing tenfold. A part of him is still in disbelief that Beth Greene, Hershel’s baby, has him chained to the bed. He never could have guessed this outcome, but he’s far from complaining.

“How about a kiss on the lips?” Rick asks, trailing his eyes over her frame. The pressure of her body on his is nearly too much to bare. He doesn’t want to ruin things by speeding them up, but it’s been awhile and he isn’t sure how long he’ll last these days.

Beth giggles, crinkles her big eyes right up, and nods. Slowly she pulls at the hem of the shirt, pulling it upward to expose her pussy, a decent sized blonde bush accompanying it.

Rick about goes into a fit the moment she kneels before him, pressing her pussy to his lips, legs on either side of his head. Still, he doesn’t deny the invitation and licks and sucks at her soft folds. Beth purrs from above, eyes trained on his own.

“Oh, you meant these lips didn’t you?” Beth points to her face, a faux look of guilt upon her features. “My mistake.”

She pulls off, far too soon for Rick’s liking, before bending down and offering him a sweet, quick kiss. When he pulls back he’s grinning from ear to ear. “You’re somethin’ else,” he teases.

Beth giggles gently, biting at her fingertip seductively. “And you’re,” she pauses, tightening the cuffs even more. They pinch at Rick’s flesh in the best way possible. “Under arrest. Do you know what that means?”

Rick plays along, finds himself having more fun than he’s had in a long time. “What does that mean?”

“It means,” Beth drags her hands along his torso ever so slowly, “I have to check you for weapons. Every inch of you.” She accentuates this by grabbing his clothed cock within her hands, squeezing tightly.

Rick hisses, the sensation overpowering, but too soon her hand is gone.

She spends the next few minutes thoroughly checking him all over, hands roaming his frame, and she takes his clothes off piece by piece as she goes. Eventually he’s down to his boxers and down to the end of his patience, his body electrified by her ministrations.

“Want you, Beth,” he practically growls, attempting to pull on the restraints with no avail.

She returns to her previous position straddling his waist and smiles sincerely. “Now why would I give you what you want, Rick? You’ve been a bad boy, a very bad boy. And bad boys deserve to be punished. All those weeks of flirting, of subtle touches, and I have to come to you? You made me wait Rick, for three whole weeks. And now,” she pauses, bending in closer to whisper in his ear. “It’s my turn to make you wait. At least until I get what I want from you.”

Rick melts at her words, cock absolutely throbbing within his boxers, and watches without being able to help as she slowly unbuttons his shirt, taking it off of her small, lithe frame. Pale, smooth, creamy white skin is exposed and he licks at his lips as though he’s been starved for months. He quite possibly has been. Her small, perky nipples jut out and Rick wants to, wishes he could just touch them, rub the little nipple in between his fingertips. But he can’t.

Beth spreads her legs once more, working her pussy open with her fingers right in front of Rick’s face, so close yet so far, and he’s left there panting longingly, unable to do anything but watch the blonde as she pleasures herself on top of him.

Beth moans and pants, rubbing her clit in circles, her pussy dribbling down onto Rick’s chest the more she masturbates for him. It doesn’t take much at all to push her to the edge and that’s when she presses forward, legs wrapped once more around Rick’s head.

He doesn’t hesitate in taking her into his mouth, her dripping pussy on his lips as he sucks her clit, his mouth working a mile a minute. Beth shivers, pinching at her nipples as she cums on his face, squeezing her legs tight around her head as her orgasm shakes her to the core.

When she’s sated she pulls back, sighing deeply. Rick watches her as though he’s seen an angel. She wastes no time in crawling down on the bed, pulling his boxers down with her. Rick’s cock pops out, angry red and leaking precum. Beth bites at her lip, eyes trained on his own blue orbs, and puts the head of his cock into her mouth as casually as one would a lollipop.

From there she sucks and sucks, stroking what she can’t fit into her mouth with her hands. Rick writhes beneath her, eyes watering with just how aroused he is in the moment. But before he can cum, before she allows it, she pulls off of him with a wet pop.

He groans in annoyance, eyes rolling back into his head. “Beth, please. Fuck, you gotta…”

She giggles, pausing to pull something from out of her strewn shirt. Rick nearly faints when he spots the condom in her hands, impressed that a girl like Beth would want Rick Grimes to fuck her, that he’s being given the opportunity. Not like it’ll last long, but that’s neither here nor there.

Beth puts the condom on easily enough, and Rick’s left with a vision of sixteen year old Beth rolling condoms onto bananas in health class. He wants to chuckle at the thought, but he’s too damn aroused to do much more than shudder at the feel of her hands on his cock once more.

“Tell me you want it,” she whispers, eyeing him over lustfully. “I want you to beg for me, Rick. Tell me you want this pretty pussy on your cock.”

Rick is momentarily stunned, light headed from hearing the blonde say such a thing, before nodding frantically. “Please Beth, God. I want you. I want your pussy on my cock, fuck. Please.”

Moments later and she’s sinking down onto him, body splayed out before him. Rick grunts from deep within, doing his best to thrust up and down with his hands chained up. Beth follows his rhythm easily, bouncing up and down on his cock like she belongs there. She certainly does, Rick decides.

Five or so more thrusts and Rick’s pausing his administrations, cumming deep inside Beth and spilling over into the condom. Beth comes undone at the pressure of feeling so fully filled and orgasms once more, her body trembling as she falls over the edge.

Once they’re finished, Beth pulls off the condom and tosses it aside. She’s breathing heavy but she’s still got that signature smirk on her face.

She stands, pulling Rick’s shirt back on before making her way towards the door. Rick looks on in confusion.

“Beth, aren’t you forgetting something?” He asks, jingling the cuffs still around his hand. She turns back to him, still grinning from ear to ear.

“Like I said, bad boys deserve to be punished.” She then pulls the key from her pocket, dropping it to the floor just in front of the door.

She doesn’t even look back at him as she leaves, the door slamming shut behind her. Rick huffs in partial annoyance, but more so arousal. The girl has guts, that’s for certain.

Now he just has to figure out how to get that key…

 

_And boy, if you confess, you might get blessed_  
_See if you deserve what comes next_


End file.
